A Tale of Lies and Love
by booksxforxlife
Summary: A nerdy girl, a popular boy, and a bet. Bella leaves her life behind to live with her mother and raise her two children. What happens when she returns? Has the boy she fell in love with changed or will he once again leave hearbreak in his wake? AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay you guys. I have only attempted one story before and once I read through it, I didn't think it was very good. I know a lot of people said they liked it, so I am going to try and continue it anyways. I am not really good at keeping POV (1st, 2nd, and 3rd person) so please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Below is also my (horrible) attempt at a summary.**

**Summary: Bella had always been the geek. She was not beautiful, but she was not ugly either. She was average. Average in every way. There was one group at school that always found someway to pick on her, though. Then, there was a bet. The popular group dared the gorgeous Edward Cullen to get close to her. To make her think he actually liked her. He did. And then her world fell apart. When she was 16 years old, he got her pregnant, then pulled everything out from under her when he told her about the dare. He never really cared for her. She was just an ugly geek. She left to live with her mother, not telling anyone what happened. After they graduated high school, Bella is back, with her two children, to live with Charlie for the summer. What will happen? Has Edward changed? Will their secret be revealed?**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Nor do I own the songs.**

**_BTW...If you absolutely HATE country music, you probably don't want to read this. Or This Chapter and possibly the next one, at least._ You'll probably like the story more if you actually listen to the songs, too. I'll post them on my profile shortly. Otherwise...you can look them up on youtube.**

CHARLIE POV

Pulling up to the large building, I slowed the cruiser to a stop. Today was the day that the annual town picnic was being thrown. Every year the town would gather in the large building next to Town Hall. There would be singing and dancing, followed by burgers and hot dogs. The festivities always carry on long into the night. Only some actually stay that long, though. Usually the ones without young children, or those who have sitters if they do. Today was especially exciting because tonight is the first night in a long time that my family will be all together.

It will, however, be the first time Bella meets Sue as my girlfriend.

"You ready?" I asked, turning to the woman in question.

"As ready as I'll ever be." she replied with a smile.

"Relax." I told her. "They won't actually be here until later this afternoon."

"I know that. I'm just nervous. I want her to like me."

I don't know why she feels like this; it's just Bella. They knew each other from when Bella was little and I would go fishing with Harry. Sue used to watch Bella for me.

"She already loves you."

"Charlie," she said, "its different; I'm your girlfriend now."

"Don't be rediculous."

I stared at her face, willing her to believe me. Not wanting her to worry any more than necessary, I took her hand.

"Sue. She's going to love you just as much now as she did then." The worry on her face seemed to ease after that statement.

"Now...let's go."

I let go of her hand and walked around the car to open her door.

"Why, thank you." she said as she climbed out of the police car.

"Well, your welcome." I said; a blush slightly lighting my cheeks.

As we walked closer to the building, the music being played got louder. I walked up to the doors and held one open for Sue.

The music could be heard more clearly now.

**(This song is called These Are My People by Rodney Atkins.)**

_Then later on at the green light tavern_

_Well, everybody's gatherin' as friends_

_And the beer is pourin' till monday mornin'_

_Where we start all over again_

As I began looking around for Emmett, Rose, and Luc, I saw Dr. Cullen and his family. They were good people, the whole family. Their kids had good grades, hung out with the right crowds, and never got into any trouble. Their daughter, Alice, was actually Bella's best friend before she moved to Florida with her mother. I guess they lost contact after that. Esmee, Dr. Cullen's wife, is an interior decorator. They mostly keep to themselves. Seeing me as he looked up, Dr. Cullen smiled and waved. After waving back, I continued my search for my son.

_These are my people_

_This is where I come from_

_We're givin' this life everything we've got and then some_

_It ain't always pretty_

_But it's real_

_That's the way we were made_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

_These are my people_

_We fall down and we get up_

_We walk proud and we walk tough_

_We got heart and we got nerve_

_Even if we are a bit disturbed_

_These are my people_

_This is where I come from_

_We're givin' this life everything we've got and then some_

_Ain't always pretty_

_But it's real_

_That's the way we were made_

_Wouldn't have it any other way_

_These are my people._

In the clapping and hollaring from the performance, there was one voice you could distinctly hear over the rest.

"Wooo, YEAH!"

Sue heard it, too. "Emmett." She stated, looking over at me.

"Yeah, I heard him." I said, chuckling.

Emmett, Rosalie, and their son Lucas had just moved back to Forks after living in Tennessee for a few years. They had moved shortly after Luc was born. Jasper, Rose's brother has been living with them for the past few months. He wanted to be closer to his girlfriend, Alice Cullen. Their parents are wealthy and self-absorbed; they don't really care what their children do. Jasper and Alice are both 18 and have graduated highschool. Just as Bella is, they are off to college. Rosalie is now working as a RN at Forks Hospital while Emmett finishes Law School. He only has a year and a half left.

We made our way over to where we spotted him shortly after.

"Hey, Dad!" The big, burly man said, engulfing me in a hug. "MAN, this is fun!"

Letting go of me, he made his way over to sue.

"Hey, Sue! Lookin' _fine_ tonight!" He said, hugging her.

"Emmett!" I scolded, "Manners."

"It's okay, Charlie. Boy tells the truth." She said, with a wink.

This, of cours, caused Emmett to burst out in laughter. That's my son, for you. A 5 year old in the body of a 23 year old.

"Where's Rose?" Sue asked.

"She took Luc to grab something to drink."

"Here she comes." I said.

Suddenly, a little boy came running at me. "Grandpa Charlie!" he souted.

"Aaaahh! Little Lucas!" I called, scooping him up in a hug. He is the cutest thing ever. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He will be quite the heartbreaker when he grows up, if I do say so myself.

"How have you been?"

"Good." he said with a smile. "Mommy and daddy just bought me a new toy! Its a Lightning McQueen racecar!"

"Really? Was it for somthing special?"

"Yeah! I was good _ALL DAY _and I didn't whine when mommy took me to the doctors!"

"Thats great, Little Man! Did you get to see Dr. Cullen?"

"Uh-hmm! He's reeeeallllly nice! I even got a lollipop after!"

"That's awesome!"

"Yup! Hey, look! Jason's here!" he said, wiggling out of my arms.

"Lucas, don't you dare go running off!" Rose warned her son. "You need to stay where I can see you."

"Kay, mommy!" He threw over his shoulder as he ran.

"Are Renee and Phil here yet?" I questioned, looking at Emmett.

"Nah, they called and said they wouldn't be able to make it 'till later tonight. Bella, however, called also. _She _said that she and the two munchkins would be here in about a half an hour. She really seems to want to meet this penpal she's been emailing. Said her name is Amanda."

"Really? That's great! They _have _been talking for about a year now. I'm really happy that she's coming earlier, too. I haven't gotten to see the twins since they were born. I took time off for the births and flew up to Florida, but I haven't seen them for over a year. I wonder what they look like now. I'll bet they're just as cute now as they were then. Bell still refuses to tell us who the father is, though. If I knew, I would hunt him down and beat the living daylights out of him. She probably knows that, too. I have a feeling Rose knows something, but she won't tell me anything either. Damn girls and their secrets.

"Okay, everyone!" Came a voice over the loudspeaker. "Now for the open-mike portion of the night!"

"YEAH!" Yelled Emmett. "PICK ME, PICK ME!"

The announcer chuckled. "Okay, how about the loud one, over there."

"Yes!" Emmett yelled, running up to the stage.

He eagerly took the mike once he was onstage. He walked to the band as the announcer left the stage. After some heated whispering and exuberant hand gestures, he walked back and faced the crowd.

"Alrighty! Here we go." he said, winking at the crowd.

**(This song is Tattoos on This Town by Jason Aldean.)**

_There's still black marks on that county road, where we drag-raced our pick-ups and mustangs _

_And weathered all the sun and rain_

_And to this day up on that overpass, even underneath the new paint, you can still see,_

_"Rosie, will you marry me?"_

_Take a ride, look around_

_There ain't no doubt_

_It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did_

_We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town_

_There's still a rope burn on the old branch, that hangs over the river, I still got the scar_

_From swinging out a little too far_

_There ain't a corner of this hallow ground, that we ain't laughed or cried on, it's where we loved_

_Lived and learned real life stuff_

_It's everything we're made of_

_It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did_

_We laid a lot of memories down, like tattoos on this town_

_Like tattoos on this town_

_Everywhere, it's where we are_

_It gets me right, in my heart_

_It sure left it's mark on us, we sure left our mark on it_

_We let the world know we were here, with everything we did_

_We laid a lot of memories down,_

_And we'll always be hangin' around, like tattoos on this town_

_Like tattoos on this town._

As the song died down, a mix of laughter, hooting and hollaring, and clapping ensued. Oh, that song is so, so ture. Only Emmett would think to propose that way. His antics raised hell in this town. The memories brought a smile to my face. Sue noticed, and wrapped an arm around my waist, smiling. I squeezed her hand, letting her know I appreciated the gesture.

"Oh, that silly man." Rose said, laughing.

As the announcer came back onstage to take the mike from Emmett, the crowd began yelling "ENCORE, ENCORE!"

Smiling, Emmett shooed the announcer offstage, which sent Rose into a fit of hysterics, and once again spoke in hushed voices to the band. He soon returned to center stage.

"Okay. So, this song is about something in my life that has happened with myself and my son in the past few weeks." He stated. He nodded to the band and the music began to play.

**(This song is called Watching You by Rodney Atkins.)**

_"Driving through town just my boy and me_

_With a happy meal in his booster seat_

_Knowing that he couldn't have the toy_

_Till his nuggets were gone_

_A green traffic light turned straight to red_

_I hit my breaks and mumbled under my breath_

_His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap_

_Well then my four year old said a four letter word_

_That started with "s" and I was concerned_

_So I said son now where'd you learn to talk like that_

Rose gasped in disbelief, then burst out laughing. So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she knew nothing about this.

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_

_I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you_

_And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_

_We got cowboy boots and camo pants_

_Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad_

_I wanna do everything you do_

_So I've been watching you_

Looking over at Rose, I could see the tears in her eyes. I can imagine how she must be feeling. The same thing happened to me; with both Emmett _and_ Bella. Renee wasn't around enough for Bella to have that type of relationship with her.

_We got back home and I went to the barn_

_I bowed my head and I prayed real hard_

_Said Lord please help me help my stupid self_

_Then this side of bedtime later that night_

_Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight_

_He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees_

_He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands_

_And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend_

_And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that_

Rosalie was openly crying now; listening to her husband's touching song.

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool_

_I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you_

_And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are_

_We like fixing things and holding mama's hand_

_Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad_

_I wanna do everything you do_

_So I've been watching you_

Light shone in as the buildings wide double doors were open. Reflexively, my head turned to see who had come in. In walked a beautiful young woman of average height. She had long, wavy brown hair that had a slightly red tint to it. You could only see the red, however, because of the setting sun peeking in behind her. She was holding the hand of a young boy and carrying a young girl on her hip.

Bella.

Untangling myself from Sue, I began walking towards my daughter. I could see her scanning the room, looking for the family. Finally; finally, her eyes caught mine. When they did, a huge smile lit her face.

"Dad!" She shouted. The little boy looked up at her, curiously.

"Bells! It's so good to see you!" I said. "And who might these little ones be?" I asked.

Laughing, she picked up my grandson and held him on the hip opposite his sister. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, impressed. It would be hard for _me_ to do that; even at her age.

"Noah, Maddy...this is your Grandpa Charlie!"

"Gampa." Noah said.

"They're adorable, Bells. Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I didn't ask to hold Maddy. She was busy falling asleep on her mother's shoulder.

Once he was in my arms, he reached his arms out for Bella and started tearing up.

Seeing the look on my face Bella intervened.

"Don't worry about it dad. He just needs to get used to you. Both of them do. You're not doing anything wrong."

That's a relief. "So, Bells. Do you want to go see everyone else? Your mom and Phil called. They won't be here until later tonight, but everyone else is here."

"Sure." she said. Noah had just stopped fussing and we began walking over towards Rose and Sue.

_When I can do everything you do_

_Cause I've been watching you._

"Oh my God. Is that Emmett?" She asked, laughing.

"That, it is. He was the first up for open mike."

"OHMIGOD! BELLA!" Rose shouted when she saw the four of us approaching.

"Hey, Rose! I missed you so much!" Bella said, half-hugging Rose.

"They are so adorable! Have you been talking to them about Aunt Rose? You better have been talking to them about Aunt Rose!"

"Of course I have been! They need to know their favorite aunt!"

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure, but careful. She's still asleep."

Seeing that Sue was a bit uncomfortable just standing there, I said "Bells, you remember Sue, right?"

"Of course! You used to babysit me when Charlie went fishing! How are you?"

"That I did," she said, smiling. "I'm doing great!"

"Bells, Sue and I are seeing eachother now."

From where I was standing, I could see her eyes widen and mouth drop open, just slightly.

"Seriously?" she shouted. "That's great dad! Sue, I'm sure your just what this old man needs to keep in line." She stated, winking at Sue.

Sue laughed with relief, glad that Bella did, indeed, like her.

"...so I would like her to come up on stage and sing everyone a welcome home song!" We heard Emmett yell in the background.

I looked around and saw most of the people around us, staring at the family.

"Beeeeela." Emmett said. "We're waiting. Get your butt up here."

"What?" She said, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

Tired of waiting on her, Emmett ran offstage, came over, and took Bella's hand. He then proceded to drag her onstage.

As they were making their way back onstage, you could tell they were having a very heated argument. When they were once again facing the crowd, however, they were nothing but smiles. You could tell that Bella's was strained, though.

"My dear sister has just arived from Florida and decided she wants to sing a song for everyone!"

"YEAH! Woo-HOO!" The crowd hollard.

Emmett handed the mic to Bell and ran offstage, her shooting him withering glances all the while.

"Hi," she said. "I hadn't really planned on anything, but...here goes."

She turned around and whispered to the band before walking back and facing the crowd.

**Okayyyy...soooo...did you like it? Yes? No? Well, let me know what you think. REVIEW, please. Yes, I'll know that you like it if you subscribe to the story, but I won't know if you really thought it was good or not. If you review, I will know weather or not I should ACTUALLY continue the story or not. **

**This chapter didn't really get into too much but I'm getting there. Let me know what you all think.**

**PS. Ya'll should know that most of the chapters to come probably won't be this long. This one is only because I'm sick and am laying in bed with nothing really to do. Fair warning.**

**Thanks bunches!**

**booksxforxlife**


	2. AN

**I know ya'll might have been expecting a second chapter, but this is just some background information.**

**I just realized I gave ya'll nothing to go on from the story. I didn't really want to write any more tonight, so I'm just gonna give ya'll everything I wrote to plan this story. I know it's a lot, but It's all categorized. Sorry for not adding much of it into the first chapter or a prologue or anything!**  
><strong>I'll try to think of it next time!<strong>

**If a person is mentioned under one category, they are not mentioned under another, even though they might belong in more than one. It was too much effort for me to retype everything. I know. I just realized. Copy and paste. Duhhh. But anyways...I knew what went where, so I just didn't do it.**

**I'll try to write more soon! **

**-booksxforxlife**

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN**:  
>~ SON OF CARLISLE AND ESMEE CULLEN<p>

~ OLDER BROTHER (BY 47 MINUTES) OF ALICE CULLEN

~ FATHER OF NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ UNCLE TO LUCAS SWAN

~ 18 YEARS OLD

~ GOT ISABELLA PREGNANT AT 16 ON A DARE

~ JUST FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL

~ IS GOING TO ATTEND COLLEGE TO BECOME A DOCTOR

~ WAS A BULLY, BUT CHANGED (WAS FRIENDS W/MIKE)

~ IS NOW BEST FRIENDS W/JASPER HALE

~ DOESN'T KNOW HE HAS KIDS

**ISABELLA (BELLA) MARIE SWAN**:  
>~ DAUGHTER OF RENEE DAWYOR AND CHARLIE SWAN<p>

~ STEP-DAUGHTER OF PHIL DAWYOR

~ MOTHER OF NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ YOUNGER SISTER OF EMMETT SWAN

~ SISTER-IN-LAW TO ROSALIE SWAN

~ AUNT TO LUCAS SWAN

~ 18 YEARS OLD

~ GOT PREGNANT WHEN SHE WAS 16, GAVE BIRTH AT 17

~ JUST FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL

~ IS ATTENDING COLLEGE TO BECOME AN ENGLISH TEACHER

~ IS STAYING WITH CHARLIE FOR THE SUMMER BEFORE SHE STARTS SCHOOL; TWINS WILL BE IN PRESCHOOL PART-TIME

**BELLA'S FAMILY**:  
>- <strong>MOTHER: RENEE DAWYOR <strong>

~ MARRIED TO PHIL DAWYOR

~ 39 YEARS OLD

~ LIVES IN FLORIDA (PREVIOUSLY ARIZONA)  
>~ FLIGHTY; HOUSE WIFE<p>

~ MOTHER OF ISABELLA AND EMMETT SWAN

~ EX-WIFE OF CHARLIE SWAN

~ GRANDMOTHER OF LUCAS SWAN, AND NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

*RENEE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE CALLED GRANDMA; IT MAKES HER FEEL OLD

- **STEP-FATHER: PHIL DAWYOR**

~ MARRIED TO RENEE DAWYOR

~ 35 YEARS OLD

~ LIVES IN FLORIDA (PREVIOUSLY ARIZONA)

~ PLAYS MINOR LEAGUE BASEBALL

~ GRANDFATHER OF LUCAS SWAN, AND NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN (GRANDPA PHIL)

- **FATHER: CHARLIE SWAN**

~ DATING SUE CLEARWATER (WHO BELLA IS JUST MEETING; EMMETT&CO ALREADY KNOW HER)

*HAS A SON AND DAUGHTER; LEAH AND SETH LEAH IS 20 AND SETH IS 15

*37 YEARS OLD

*LIVES ON THE LA PUSH RESERVATION

*WORKS AS A VET AT LA PUSH

~ 39 YEARS OLD

~ LIVES IN FORKS, WASHINGTON

~ IS THE CHIEF OF POLICE

~ GRANDFATHER OF LUCAS SWAN, AND NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN (GRANDPA CHARLIE)

- **BROTHER: EMMETT (EMMY) SWAN**

~ MARRIED TO ROSALIE SWAN

~ FATHER OF LUCAS SWAN

~ BROTHER TO ISABELLA SWAN

~ BROTHER-IN-LAW TO JASPER HALE

~ SON OF CHARLIE SWAN AND RENEE DAWYOR

~ UNCLE TO NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN (UNCLE EMMY)

~ 23 YEARS OLD

~ MOVED FROM TENNESSEE TO FORKS (TO BE CLOSER TO FAMILY)

~ IS CURRENTLY IN HIS 2ND YEAR OF LAW SCHOOL

- **SISTER-IN-LAW: ROSALIE (ROSE) SWAN**

~ MARRIED TO EMMETT SWAN

~ MOTHER TO LUCAS SWAN

~ AUNT TO NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN (AUNT ROSIE)

~ SISTER-IN-LAW TO ISABELLA SWAN (THEY ARE VERY CLOSE)

~ SISTER OF JASPER HALE

~ DAUGHTER OF ROBERT AND EVALINE HALE

~ ORIGINALLY FROM TEXAS

~ MOVED FROM TENNESSEE TO FORKS W/EMMETT&CO (TO BE CLOSER TO FAMILY)

~ IS 22 YEARS OLD

~ JUST RECENTLY FINISHED GOING TO SCHOOL FOR NURSING

~ HAS PROCURED A JOB AS AN RN AT FORKS HOSPITAL

- **NEPHEW: LUCAS (LUC) TYLER SWAN**

~ SON OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE SWAN

~ 4 YEARS OLD

~ COUSIN OF NOAH AND MADELYN CULLEN-SWAN

~ GRANDSON OF RENEE AND PHIL DAWYOR, CHARLIE SWAN, AND ROBERT AND EVALINE HALE

~ NEPHEW OF JASPER HALE AND ISABELLA SWAN

~ IS CURRENTLY IN PRESCHOOL

- **SON: NOAH CHARLIE SWAN-CULLEN**

~ SON OF ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN

~ OLDER BROTHER (BY 6 MINUTES) OF MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ COUSIN OF LUCAS SWAN

~ 1 YEARS OLD

~ NEPHEW OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE SWAN, AND ALICE CULLEN

~ GRANDSON OF CHARLIE SWAN, RENEE AND PHIL DAWYOR, AND CARLISLE AND ESMEE CULLEN

~ IS CURRENTLY IN PRESCHOOL

- **DAUGHTER: MADELYN (MADDY) AVERY SWAN-CULLEN**

~ DAUGHTER OF ISABELLA SWAN AND EDWARD CULLEN

~ YOUNGER SISTER (BY 6 MINUTES) OF NOAH SWAN-CULLEN

~ COUSIN OF LUCAS SWAN

~ 1 YEARS OLD

~ NIECE OF EMMETT AND ROSALIE HALE, AND ALICE CULLEN

~ GRANDDAUGHTER OF CHARLIE SWAN, RENEE AND PHIL DAWYO, AND CARLISLE AND ESMEE CULLEN

~ IS CURRENTLY IN PRESCHOOL

**EDWARD'S FAMILY:**  
>- <strong>MOTHER: ESMEE CULEN<strong>

~ MARRIED TO CARLISLE CULLEN

~ MOTHER OF EDWARD AND ALICE CULLEN

~ GRANDMOTHER OF NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ 36 YEARS OLD

~ IS AN INTERIOR DECORATOR

~ LIVES IN FORKS, WASHINGTON

- **FATHER: CARLISLE CULLEN**

~ MARRIED TO ESMEE CULLEN

~ FATHER TO EDWARD AND ALICE CULLEN

~ GRANDFATHER OF NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ LIVES IN FORKS, WASHINGTON

~ IS A DOCTOR AT FORKS HOSPITAL

~ 37 YEARS OLD

- **SISTER: MARY ALICE CULLEN**

~ GOES BY ALICE (WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CALL HER MARY)

~ DAUGHTER OF CARLISLE AND ESMEE CULLEN

~ AUNT TO NOAH AND MADELYN SWAN-CULLEN

~ GIRLFRIEND OF JASPER HALE

~ YOUNGER SISTER (BY 47 MINUTES) OF EDWARD CULLEN

~ PREVIOUSLY THE BEST FRIEND OF ISABELLA SWAN

~ JUST FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL

~ IS GOING TO SCHOOL FOR FASHION DESIGN

~ 18 YEARS OLD

**ROSALIE'S FAMILY**:  
>- <strong>MOTHER: EVALINE HALE<strong>

~ MOTHER OF ROSALIE SWAN AND JASPER HALE

~ MOTHER-IN-LAW TO EMMETT SWAN

~ GRANDMOTHER OF LUCAS SWAN

~ 41 YEARS OLD

~ HOUSE WIFE

~ MARRIED TO ROBERT HALE

~ LIVES IN TEXAS

- **FATHER: ROBERT HALE**

~ FATHER OF ROSALIE SWAN AND JASPER HALE

~ FATHER-IN-LAW TO EMMETT SWAN

~ GRANDFATHER TO LUCAS SWAN

~ 43 YEARS OLD

~ IS A CARPENTER

~ MARRIED TO EVALINE HALE

~ LIVES IN TEXAS

- **BROTHER: JASPER HALE**

~ BOYFRIEND OF ALICE CULLEN

~ BEST FRIEND OF EDWARD CULLEN

~ SON OF ROBERT AND EVALINE HALE

~ YOUNGER BROTHER OF ROSALIE HALE

~ BROTHER-IN-LAW OF EMMETT SWAN

~ UNCLE TO LUCAS SWAN

~ JUST GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL

~ IS GOING TO SCHOOL TO BECOME AN ARCHATECT

~ 18 YEARS OLD


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hey, guys! I'm back and I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I know people say that all the time, but I am serious. I didn't update, and then I completely forgot about the story. I was looking through the site and realized that I have an unfinished story! I don't exactly remember what I was writing, so it may take a little bit to get started up. No, the chapter will not be as long as the initial one, just because I really have no idea what I was writing about. I promise to have at least one chapter up each week from now on. Depending on how long I make them, there may be more! I am so sorry and if there are any of ya'll who actually read this and have stuck with me, I applaud you**

**Again, I am so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Since it's been a while, I'm just gonna give ya'll a teaser. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing but the personalities;) …well, and Luc, Noah, and Maddy! Stephanie Meyer is amazing and I thank her for the inspiration.**

APOV

OhMyGod, OhMyGod, OhMyGOD! Bella is back! I don't know why she left, but I will get to the bottom of this! I know Edward hurt her, but so much that she had to run away? From me? I was her best friend. Speaking of...Where is that good-for-nothing brother of mine?

EsPOV

Oh, my sweet, sweet Bella. I'm so glad she's back. The look in Alice's eyes tells me that I'm not the only one who missed her.

"Esme! She's back!" Alice squeaked.

"I know, dear. Why don't we go see her after she's done performing?"

"Great Idea, mom!"

BPOV

Great. Why did Emmett have to get me into this? I just wanted to come back and lay low for a while; but, no. I couldn't even do that, could I? He knows that I don't want to do this, yet he instigated it anyway.

Glaring daggers at my favorite brother, I turn to speak with the band.

Emmett is the only one who knows that I let out my anger and sadness about Edward by writing songs. I guess it's time everyone else knew, too. I doubt anyone will connect any dots.

**I know it was short, but keep in mind that it was just a teaser. As soon as yall tell me what you think, I will get started on corrections and posting the next chapter!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think. I haven't written anything since this story and that was a long time ago. Tell me if I'm not doing the POVs right anymore or anything. I want any feedback, weather it be positive or negative. I need to know what I need to work on!**


End file.
